Día 19 Mantente así
by Uuntulis
Summary: Sus miradas ligeras y poco frecuentes se tornaron intensas, permanentes, apreciando su brillo al sonreir, sus orbes castaños resplandeciendo. Él estaba perdido.


**Título:** Mantente así.

**Extensión:** One-shot [3286 palabras]

**Personajes**: Neji & Tenten

**N/A:** Participa en el mes Nejiten, aunque fuera de tiempo. Es un universo paralelo.

* * *

La página delgada giró algunos grados dando pie a un nuevo capítulo, sus orbes siguieron el trazo de las letras impresas detenidamente y más lento de lo acostumbrado, algo con suma rareza para él, ya que era un lector vivaz. La melodía resonó en su cabeza a través de los audífonos mientras el metro dio unos pequeños saltos por las vías hasta detenerse en la siguiente estación.

" Estación Oxfort, baje con cuidado"

Las puertas se cerraron permitiendo que el metro se pusiera en marcha n aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. El altavoz anunció la siguiente parada, el sonido inundó sus orejas a pesar de la melodía rítmica. Prosiguió con su lectura pasando al siguiente capitulo, estaba llegando al clímax de la historia.

Se activaron los frenos del transporte, se fue deteniendo poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio unos segundos y las puertas se abrieron en la siguiente estación.

De forma automática sus orbes abandonaron aquellas letras y centró toda su atención en las puertas de ascenso encontrando su objetivo.

Su lento y torpe caminar era seguido por unos ojos malva que había perdido otra inútil pelea, su fuerza de voluntad no existía en este punto. Contempló aquel cabello castaño descansando en su hombro en una cola de lado; un vestido celeste que se adherida a sus largas piernas que eran una tentación por su firmeza y con ese color bronceado natural. Sus orbes subieron por su pequeña cintura, siguiendo sus marcadas curvas que pasaban desapercibidas algunos días con la ropa que solía usar normalmente, aunque ahora se había lucido.

Ella encontró asiento enfrente suyo, permitiéndole una completa visión de la fémina.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por algo que apreciaba en su móvil, su rostro resplandecía por aquella sonrisa amplia e inocente que tenía un resultado contagioso; después de su nariz pequeña, su atención fue captada por sus largas pestañas que adornaban con magnificencia los ojos más bonitos que ha visto en su vida. Cafés oscuros que hechizaban cada cosa que osaba ver, su vitalidad emanaba con intensidad, iluminados por la luz del sol resplandecían en un encantador color ámbar.

A los ojos de cualquiera era una chica promedio, sin tanto encanto para mirarla con atención, no solía destacar. Ante sus ojos era otra historia.

Al genio Hyuga realmente, verdaderamente, le atraía aquella chica.

Su mirada penetrante fue percibida, aquel día no estaba siendo discreto como otros, por lo cual la fémina levantó la vista del celular chocando con la intensidad de unos orbes malva. Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, y el Hyuga rompió la conexión al regresar la atención al libro que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Su expresión indiferente no reflejaba nada a la chica quien lo observó unos instantes más antes de centrarse de nuevo en su teléfono, o eso quiso aparentar. Hace bastante que era muy consciente de su presencia, era imposible ignorarlo a él. Con aquel porte elegante, un mechón de su cabello rozaba su mejilla al inclinar su rostro ligeramente para seguir la lectura de algún libro que solía llevar siempre. A ella le encantaba leer y se había convertido aún más en una lectora veraz al verlo a él leer, cuando el masculino tenía un nuevo libro ella lo buscaba, de forma digital, para sentir una mínima cercanía, su cabeza estúpidamente pensaba que compartían algo y eso la avergonzaba tanto. Le sudaban las manos y miraba por periodos cortos al masculino esperando encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada fascinante con la cual anteriormente se había encontrado en el transporte. Aquella vez hace meses, al encontrarlos por primera vez, el aire escapó de sus pulmones, su profundidad, su tono exótico, aún su frialdad le resultaron por completo fascinantes. Y las miradas furtivas siguieron y sin darse cuenta ella se había vuelto por completo adicta a aquellos orbes malva. Se sumergió de nuevo en su móvil, intentando reprimir el suspiro, un eco de su latido descontrolado, que buscaba salir cuando ese hombre la atravesaba con la mirada. Aunque la forma en la cual él la observaba detonaban un grado alto de frialdad, él no compartía sus sentimientos.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Neji simuló seguir con la lectura, su expresión no detonaba nada. Su interior estaba en llamas. Un gran peso se plasmó en su pecho, un golpe dolorosamente cálido inundó la boca de su estómago al mantener la mirada de aquella chica. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Cómo demonios podía ocasionarle tantas emociones con una sola mirada? Suspiró de forma imperceptible. Sabia la respuesta.

Él estaba perdido, aquella mujer lo tenía en sus manos sin poder sospecharlo.

La mirada aperlada regresó a contemplarla por prolongados lapsos de tiempo, ahora con mayor disimulo.

La sonrisa coqueta y nerviosa que justo adornaba su rostro en aquel momento es lo primero que atrajo su atención hace más de un par de meses, cuando ingresó con gran descuido tirando algunas cosas que traía en las manos y el cabello alborotado, sentándose a lado suyo, el único lugar que había en el metro. El Hyuga fastidiado subió el volumen de su móvil y prosiguió con su lectura. Un curioso aroma embriagante ingresó a sus fosas nasales, perteneciente al cuero cabelludo que la fémina había liberado de aquella banda elástica para moldear de forma más estética su cabello. Lavanda. Frunció el seño, a pesar de ser un desastre en aspecto físico su olor corporal resultaba seductor, tan sutil pero adentrándose bastante profundo en su sentido del olfato convirtiéndolo en un navegante a la deriva. Sus orbes recorriendo el rostro de la fémina en busca de algún indicio aprobatorio que satisfaga aquella curiosidad creciente en su interior. Captó esa curvatura sutil creada por aquellos rosados labios y una risa brotar de ellos llenándolos de color cereza. En aquel instante ambos par de orbes hicieron contacto por primera vez; ella para intentar disculparse pensando que estaba perturbando su paz, y él por la curiosidad que lo consumía. Análoga a una pequeña ave alzando el vuelo por primera vez, abandonando su nido, originando un aleteo en su abdomen sutil, ocasionó el contemplar el brillo de vitalidad de aquellos orbes castaños. Su boca bastante seca para hablar cuando la chica siguió en lo suyo y él, para no terminar viéndose como un idiota continúo con su lectura.

La curiosidad con lentitud se transformó en algo más, sus miradas perspicaces en ocasiones se volvieron más intensas y más persistentes. Observarla con detalle, analizarla para poder saber más de ella se convirtió en una necesidad.

Al entender esa verdad absoluta el miedo lo abrumó, su solución más eficiente: alejarse de la causante de su basta confusión. Imposible. Neji fue consiente, luego de excesivos intentos, que alejarse no era una opción viable. Pudo concluir, al no verla abordar el metro y no poder contemplar fascinado sus ademanes faciales que alejarse era doloroso, algo en su interior provocaba pulsaciones que le quitaban el aire.

Neji Hyuga odiaba el poder que aquella chica, de lindos ojos, sin nombre tenía sobre él. Intentaba resistirse cada vez en vano, irremediable, inadmisible, patéticamente cobarde para alejarse.

La fémina se incorporó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida, su parada contraria a otra donde el suponía estaba cercana a su hogar. La mujer descendió y el Hyuga sintió nacer aquel vacío en su interior, como cada vez que se iba, su contacto con ella constaba de miradas furtivas en un lapso de media hora. Era todo.

Vivia con el amargo sentimiento de conformidad de ese contacto. ¿Qué era más patético que aquel contacto mínimo en ese par de meses? Que no existía ningún maldito contacto más.

El genio Hyuga, orador principal de la Universidad de Tokyo, líder del país en ajedrez y futuro abogado, estaba verdaderamente nervioso como para poder dirigirle un simple saludo.

Llegando a la última parada, la suya, se levantó para desbordar con la frustración causando un gran peso en sus hombros.

El único lugar vacío era a un lado de la puerta de ingreso, su rodilla rozaba el tubo que permitía no caerse a la multitud de gente de pie en el vagón. Presionó levemente los labios y dejó salir un pesado suspiro cargado de gran desasosiego. Comenzaba a cansarse de ese juego patético de su parte. Frunció el sueño escuchando aquella melodía, procedente de sus auriculares, bastante tranquila en comparación con su interior feroz e incontrolable.

La puerta de descenso permitió la salida de una gran cantidad de personas evidentemente retrasados debido a que el tren se había demorado por una falla que ya había sido corregida, empero esa acción era bastante extraño por lo cual desequilibró la rutina monótona de varios empresarios que atravesaban el tren por un viaje más eficaz.

Un latido fuerte, con forma e intenso inundó su pecho, haciendo metástasis en su interior, causando una subida de energía que su cuerpo agradeció, al verla ingresar mirando el reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha con una mueca de fastidio. Se sujetó a la barra de metal bastante cerca del Hyuga, su presencia era como una bengala lanzada a un cielo como un manto negro y esta resplandecía en todo su esplendor. Sentía bastante fuerte su cercania aunque evitaba contemplarla tan fijamente.

Unos pantalones de mezclilla claros moldeaban su cadera cubriendo sus piernas y unas botas cubrían sus pies que iban a juego con la camisa de mangas caídas negra que había elegido aquella vez. Ella se veía realmente encantadora, aquel color resaltaba su piel morena de forma adorable. Decidió leer hasta que ella tomara asiento e intentaría algo, o eso se decía cada día aunque sabía la realidad.

Las compuertas se cerraron impidiendo la entrada de algunas personas que se habían quedado fuera, el tren se quedó un momento detenido, al inicio pareció normal y luego de otros segundos la espera fue bastante anormal. Debería estar en marcha, tomando velocidad a cada momento. La gente comenzó a hablar.

Neji observó alrededor, ella seguía tomada del barrote con el ceño fruncido por el retraso.

El metro comenzó a moverse lentamente, las ruedas comenzaban a tomar velocidad, la gente comenzó a buscar un sitio donde acomodarse para el viaje. La castaña sonrió soltando el metal y avanzando mirando fijamente su objetivo: un lugar libre que se encontraba casi al final del vagón, ya que la mayoría de los pasajeros parados eran masculinos.

Súbitamente el metro frenó causando una gran sacudida en cada uno de los vagones, la gente de pie se sostuvo, aunque cierta chica no se encontraba tomada de alguna forma para evitar una caída, dos movimientos uno llevándola hacia adelante y cuando el tren por fin se detuvo el impacto de frenar de golpe la hizo perder el equilibrio hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir su trasero contra el duro metal del suelo, aunque este nunca llegó, los abrió para ver cuál había sido su destino encontrándose con dos relucientes perlas.

Ella había caído en el regazo de una persona, sin embargo no cualquiera, sino de él. El aire escapó como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estomago. Aquellos orbes que tanto placer le ocasionaban ver a la distancia ahora estaban a su alcance, a unos centímetros, contempló fascinada aquel color malva que a esa distancia pudo apreciar el degradado con un tono ligeramente gris, sus pómulos remarcando sus facciones finas, oh y aquellos delgados labios que la volvían loca desde hace tiempo. El par de músculos cardiacos se sacudieron con violencia en una carrera por cual latía más desquiciado.

Neji Hyuga tragó el gran nudo que se habia atorado en su garganta mientras el entorno desaparecía y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Todo sucedió bastante deprisa, la chica cayendo y antes de poder hacer algo, tal vez por que sus pies de trabaron entre sí, suerte, casualidad o el destino mismo, ella terminó sentada en su regazo. Tal vez no piel contra piel, pero el contacto quemaba. Sus orbes castaños tan cercanos, brillantes, cálidos, acariciaban su interior con curiosidad. Su piel se mantenía erizada por el contacto, las manos le picaban con intensidad mientras intentaba contener las ganas irresistibles de no tocarla aún más. Oh y su corazón estaba a un mínimo paso de salirse de su lugar, latiendo desenfrenado y casi delatándolo, el nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago y pensaba que iba a vomitar de los nervios que estaban por provocarle un colapso. Aquella chica que siguió con su mirada durante hace meses, que le provocaba tantas cosas con solo reír o subirse en el mismo tren, estaba al alcance de su mano, su piel morena a la distancia parecía tan delicada y firme, su aroma se colaba intensamente por sus poros llegando hacia él.

No podía contenerse más.

Levantó la mano que se encontraba libre y, sin perder el contacto visual que mantenían, acarició con tanta delicadeza, temiendo que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento o peor aún, que fuera un incontrolable sueño que lo traicionó enseñándole sus deseos más ocultos. Cuando la yema de sus dedos tocaron aquella piel, la sensación electrizante hizo metástasis en su cuerpo y un fuerte golpe sacudió la boca de su estómago. Ella era real, esto estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento la pieza que de alguna forma estaba extraviada encajó perfectamente en el rompecabezas, la última pieza de ajedrez se movió causando un jaque mate, los nervios se esfumaron como si no hubieran existido, aunque las emociones y sensaciones seguían bastante presentes, intensificadas por completo, causándole un leve, casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas del masculino.

El genio Hyuga estaba sonrojado.

La chica sintió un choque de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de aquella piel que parecía porcelana en contraste con sus orbes, facciones y expresiones. Observó como el color cubrió aquellas mejillas de porcelana y aquello fue como un golpe directo en la cara, ¿él, aquel chico frío e indiferente, estaba sonrojado? Un latido fuerte llenó su pecho ante las implicaciones de aquella reacción tan evidente. Se reprimió bastante para no ser atrevida y hacer algo que moría por hacer aunque sí lo hacía, podría considerarse una acosadora.

— Lo siento, no quise... — intentó incorporarse con la vergüenza escapando de sus poros. No podría ser cierto.

Si hubiera elegido algún escenario en el cual pudiera hablar o relacionarse con este chico que le robaba el aliento, no sería caerse idiotamente en su regazo. El color subió a sus mejillas avergonzada y bastante nerviosa al considerar las ideas, una peor que la otra, que podría tener el masculino de ella ante semejante situación bochornosa. Sus piernas se movieron para alejarse de todo esto, del chico, de el nudo en el estomago, el latido rápido que se intensificaba y aquella corriente que seguía en su cuerpo, desesperada por recibir otra caricia suya. Sus movimientos fueron detenidos por una mano fuerte en su cadera, evitando su escape, ella tembló como gelatina ante el contacto. Con cierto temor y con el rostro por completo sonrojado buscó nuevamente los orbes malvas con un interrogante en los suyos, intentando comprender si tal vez estaba bastante enojado e iba a gritarle.

Se encontró con la intensidad y anhelo mismo plasmados en aquellos orbes fascinantes. Su corazón dio un gran suspiro.

Neji sintió pánico al verla intentar incorporarse, su cabeza trabajó bajo cualquier lógica y planteó toda jugada, situación aunque el prefería esa palabra, podría pasar a partir que ella se alejara. Regresarían a aquella absurda dinámica de ella seguir en lo que estaba, luego de una corta disculpa y él contemplando a lo lejos. Una simple caída no tenia más implicaciones. Así que su cuerpo se movió antes de culminar con aquella conclusión, por que su cabeza sabía lo que tenía que hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. Algo que debió hacer hace tanto y que ahora el destino se lo daba en bandeja de plata.

— Mantente así.

El Hyuga maldijo internamente ante las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Él realmente quiso decir: quédate conmigo, pero el nudo en su garganta y la simple idea de la carga sentimental de aquello lo abrumó en gran medida, así que sin analizar y por voluntad propia, aquellas palabras brotaron de sus labios.

Los dos corazones latieron desenfrenados a esa idea.

Ambos entendieron las implicaciones de eso, no se refería a quedarse todo el viaje en su regazo disfrutando el transporte, era algo aún más profundo, rebosante de sentimientos que ella pudo apreciar en aquellos exóticos orbes malvas hipnotizantes, encantadores que la hacían estremecer tanto.

Ella bajó la mirada apenas unos centímetros encontradose nuevamente con aquellos labios rosados que anteriormente demoraba la gran parte de su tiempo observando desde su asiento intentando adivinar la suavidad, elasticidad y por supuesto, si eran tan cálidos y la sensación se poder atraparlos entre ellos. Y lo hizo, sin pensarlo, él la había tocado hace unos segundos y ahora ella no podía controlarse. No ahora, no en este punto. Luego de aquellas miradas furtivas durante tanto tiempo sin entablar ni una sola sílaba, sin conocerse ni saber nada más que el comportamiento en el tiempo abordo del metro.

No puedes reprimir los sentimientos o te explotan en la cara, así que ahora, con aquel repentino incidente.

La castaña observó con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos los del chico rosados que combinaban tan malditamente adorable con aquel sonrojo tan inusual en el masculino, sus dedos rozaron con suma delicadeza el labio superior posteriormente bajo hasta encontrarse con el inferior más prominente, sintiendo su textura, los trazos que guardaba, un huracán de emociones dominó su organismo y si dejar de ver aquella zona tan apetecible acortó la distancia, observó al hombre entre abrir los labios, el temor la invadió al pensar que le pediría que se alejara.

Neji Hyuga colapsaría en cualquier instante, la chica observaba una parte suya específicamente de la misma forma que él solía mirarla a ella. Un gran golpe llegó a su pecho al sentir aquella pequeña caricia, ligera pero que causó un mar de emociones en su interior, cada vez más intensas. El aire escapó por completo de sus pulmones al separar los labios anonadado al verla acortar aún más la distancia, acercándose más. La castaña con los ojos que lo hacían suspirar rozó delicadamente con sus labios los de Neji, su corazón paró medio segundo y continuó su ritmo desenfrenado. Estaba perdido, jodidamente perdido. Una ligera caricia provocó que perdiera sentidos de cada una de sus extremidades. Y un huracán interno le inhabilitó poder reaccionar en respuesta.

Aunque aquello no fue necesario. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, un anciano que se encontraba cerca, dándoles una bofetada a la realidad. El tren se movía con normalidad y eran observados por algunas personas por tan comprometedora posición. El tren moviéndose y frenando de golpe, la caída, la caricia en la mejilla y el roce de labios, todo transcurrió al parecer de ambos, una eternidad, la realidad es que habían transcurrido no más de unos minutos mientras se normalizaba el andar del tren.

Ella se alejó súbitamente, sin mirarlo y prosiguió a levantarse en contra de su voluntad. Neji la imitó y encontró su mirada para indicarle que se sentara. Ella obedeció sin decir nada. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, él tomándose del tubo y ella mirando sus manos soltó una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de su acompañante y de algunas personas en el vagón. Ella miró hacia arriba encontrándose nuevamente con los malva sin dejar de reírse por tan curiosa situación, logrando que el Hyuga sonriera ligeramente.

Eso era el mismo destino deslizándose entre ellos, enlazándolos desde aquella primera vez que sus miradas hicieron contacto y si esto no era obra del destino, a Tenten podría darle mas igual, ella se aferraría a ese, su propio destino.


End file.
